halofandomcom-20200222-history
Thom-A293
Thom-293 was a SPARTAN-III commando who served as a member of the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant War. He was a member of Noble Team until his death in spring 2552.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24525 Bungie.net: Kat-B320 Personnel Profile] Biography Death During a battle on an unknown colony world on April 22, 2552, Thom participated in an operation put together by LCDR Catherine-B320 to destroy a CCS-class Battlecruiser maintaining position above a city. However, the Lieutenant Commander, who carried the tactical nuclear weapon intended to destroy the Covenant ship, was incapacitated while on her way to the objective by an enemy Banshee. Thom was the first to arrive where Kat was wounded, and immediately picked up the nuke and used his jetpack to fly into the battlecruiser because he did not have time to wait for additional help (in this case his teammates). Once inside the ship's loading dock, he threw the nuke into a staging area. The nuke detonated before Thom could safely make it out, destroying the ship but killing Thom in the process.Halo: Reach, Deliver Hope trailer[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_082710 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update 08/27/10] Replacement Both Commander Carter-A259 and Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 took responsibility for Thom's death, unable to admit that his death was his own fault. The team's commanding officer, Colonel Urban Holland, asserted that Thom died because he chose to attack Covenant forces without waiting for backup. Thom was replaced on Noble Team by SPARTAN-B312 a few months later, just prior to the Fall of Reach. Trivia *His name and service tag may be a reference to Tom-B292, another SPARTAN-III. *In the "Deliver Hope" trailer, Thom is seen wearing a gray Mark V MJOLNIR armor with jetpack and a Mark V[B] helmet with the HUL and the CNM attachments, and FJ/PARA knee guards. It is possible that Bungie's image of Noble Six is based on Thom or vice versa. *Thom was originally intended to play a larger role in Halo: Reach as a member of Noble Team, and was described to be "cowboy-like", but, like Rosenda-344, was ultimately cut from the game and only mentioned in the Noble Team performance reports as a now-deceased former member.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aOb6Nn8egA Youtube: PAX 2010: *Bungie Panel*] (Marcus Lehto: "And yes, originally, there were seven SPARTANs. A little trivia for you guys; Rosenda and Thom were two Spartans that didn't make the cut...") *The manner of Thom's death, ensuring the detonation of a bomb within a Covenant ship, is remarkably similar to the deaths of Samuel-034 and Jorge-052. However, in Samuel and Jorge's cases, they wore forced to stay behind due to Samuel having to stay in the Covenant ship due to an armor breach and Jorge having to manually fire a Slipspace drive, while Thom simply failed to get out of the battlecruiser in time. *An early concept image of Thom's face bears a remarkable resemblance to Jason Jones, one of the co-founders of Bungie. *"Thom" is one of the name options for customized Loadouts in Halo: Reach, along with the members of Noble Team and several SPARTAN-II's.Halo: Reach, Firefight'' *"THOM" is a possible service tag of a marine or ODST that is part of your squad during the Reach campaign. *His service tag is likely a reverence to 7, because 2+9+3 = 14 = 7x2. *It is unknown what role Thom played in Noble. In the "Deliver Hope" trailer, he is shown with a DMR, so it is likely that he was a Rifleman or Sniper, like Jun. *If a player were to recreate Thom-293's concept art armor, they would need Mark V(B)helmet with UA attachment, Default left shoulder, Default right shoulder, Default chest piece, UA/Buckler wrist armor, FJ/PARA knee guards, Silver or Blue visor, and Salmon as primary color and Sage as secondary color. *The Alternate concept armor would be; Mark V (B) helmet with UA attachment, Default left shoulder, Recon right shoulder, Tactical/LRP chest, UA/Buckler wrist armor, FJ/PARA knee guards, Default visor and Sage as primary color and Sage as secondary colour. Gallery File:DeliverHope - ThomJetpack.png|Thom-293 using a Jetpack to plant a Medium Fusion Destructive Device on a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser in the Deliver Hope trailer. File:Thom.png|Thom, in the heart of the Covenant cruiser File:Thom-293.png|Thom on the battlefield File:Thom_Concept.png|Early concept art of Thom List of appearances *''Deliver Hope'' *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo: Reach Category:Characters